A New Age
by Dark Princess of Light
Summary: This story is about some of my own made up characters. And it is a AU obviously. It is set on Planet Vegeta. This is a what if everyone was a saiyan fic. It is rated R for language and a little sexual content (not much really). Please give it a shot and r
1. Introduction to the story

Hi all! This story is about some of my own characters. Most will be explained in the fic, but here is something to start with. Bulma, ChiChi, Goten, Gohan, Bra, and Trunks are all 100% Saiyan! Star is Vegeta's younger sister. Roka is a Saiyan. Frieza is gone, I don't know where, but Cooler is the bad guy in this story. Please review! When I try new things, I like to see what everyone thinks about them, so I will update if everyone likes! My grammar isn't that great, so if anyone finds a mistake tell me in a review or e-mail me. (KatieCCCC@hotmail.com) Oh, and don't forget to check out my other stories! 


	2. Cahpter 1

The Princess of the Saiyans, Bra, sat in the classroom ChiChi was teaching in. But, Bra couldn't keep her mind on Math, and her mind's thoughts soon went to her brother's best friend, Goten. At the moment Goten was passing a note to Veroke, or "Roke" as everyone calls him. Roke is a prince. The High Princess Vega, but known as Star's, first born. Verona, Roke's younger sister, was currently whispering to Pan, a little bit on the loud side. The next thing anyone knew a yardstick was slammed on the table and ChiChi starts yelling. Bra didn't stay focussed on ChiChi, but instead, continued to observe the other occupants of the room. The desks were turned so that they were split in half and turned to face each other. They made an aisle-way through the center of the room, which ChiChi paces often. Bra was sitting on the girls' side facing the boys. Trunks was seated directly across from her. The room consists of Bra, Trunks, Roke, and Verona. All of them are Royal Elites. As well as Goten, Pan, and occasionally Gohan, all Elites. And then there are some of the Elite's kids who make up the rest of the twenty-student class. Star, my Aunt, is probably with my Father, King Vegeta, right now. Since my Father inherited the throne, Star got to be the Commander of the army. Nothing in the army happens without Star knowing about it. Star's mate, Roke's and Verona's Father, Roka is Star's right hand man. He is her second in command. The Queen of the Saiyans, my Mother, takes care of the scientific matters. Such as designing gravity rooms, better armor energy guns, and anything and everything else. What's strange about it though, is that Star and Bulma get along really good with each other. Hardly ever do they bicker, and very seldom do they take an argument to the sparring ring. Even though my Mother has the title Star yearns for, Star still shows her the respect her position deserves, and tries not to pick fights with her. Why is that? I think my dad has something to do with it. Star does everything he says, no exceptions.  
  
Well, my best friend and assigned Royal Guard is Pan. The Royal Guard is a person that stays by the royalty assigned to them at birth. Their job is to keep the royalty out of unnecessary fights and trouble. Trunk's guard is Goten. Vegroke has one of the Elite's son's, Zerga. And Verona has another one of the Elite's daughters, Kalli. Zerga and Kalli are both first class, but they are testing in a week for Elite. They must fight Star, and she will decide whether or not they are worthy of the title and their position. I personally hope they pass. Yet, some of the second class hopes that they will fail, the second class has always been jerks.  
  
Yikes! I just realized ChiChi is yelling at me! "Princess Bra, you need to be paying attention. Don't make me interrupt the Queen to tell her that you were dozing off again." ChiChi was saying. "I will pay attention Mrs. ChiChi. You don't need to interrupt her." "Good, keep it that way. And you, Goten." ChiChi starts yelling at Goten who was trying to pass the note across the room to Verona. Goten and Gohan, I feel sorry for them. They are both ChiChi's sons. Pan is ChiChi's granddaughter. Gohan's daughter. Kakorott, ChiChi's mate, is my Father's royal guard and personal advisor. Gohan is Star's royal guard. Gohan and Star are best friends, but they fight a lot! They are always, it seems, arguing over something. But, they can't fight long, or my Father gets mad and both of them end up in trouble. My Father is ten years older than Star. Maybe that is why she respects him so much.  
  
Well, this is a first. From the looks of it, Pan has successfully passed a note across the room to Trunks. Amazing! This is the first time it has ever been successfully pulled in just about all of Planet Vegeta's history!  
  
"Well, class, do pages 235 to 242 for homework tonight in your math textbooks. I will collect it first thing tomorrow morning. Class dismissed, I will see you tomorrow. Oh, and anyone who touched that note that went from Pan to Trunks please come up here. Now!" ChiChi was saying. Bra left the room, thankful that for once she wasn't the one passing the note. "Bra!" Bra turned around in the great hallway to see Star calling for her. "Yes, did you need something?" Bra asked. "Actually, yeah. Have you seen Roke or Verona? They were supposed to meet me here after class let out. Class has been over for about ten minutes." Star said sternly, obviously mad at the pair. "Well, I think they were involved with that note, so they are probably being lectured by ChiChi with the other half of the class. Try there." Bra suggested. Star nodded and walked off.  
  
When Star got to the classroom, she was shocked. More than half of the room was sitting in late for detention. Gohan walked up behind her. "What's up Star? You kind of never came back?" Gohan asked, trying to keep his anger in control. She had interrupted his match with one of the Elites, only to disappear. "I had to fetch Roke and Verona. Look, all of these kids involved with passing one note!" Star said in awe. "Yeah, but did they successfully make it across the room?" Gohan asked. "From the sounds of it, yes." Star said, still shocked. "Wow, that is the first one ever to be successful. They made history!" Gohan said and then addressed his mom. "Hey Mom! Are you loosing your touch?" "You better watch it, or you will be sitting right next to the person who started the note, copying as well." "Who did start the note." Gohan asked, his curiosity finally showing. "Your daughter, Pan." Pan smiled, she may be in trouble, but it was worth it. "Well, sorry ChiChi. But class dismissed. You can continue where you left off bright and early tomorrow morning." Star said, and being the 'high' princess, she had the authority to dismiss the class. "Zerga, Kalli, Goten, and Pan, I need to see all of you. So stay in the class an extra few minutes. Roke, Verona, you two can wait outside with Gohan. I will be with you in a second."  
  
A few minutes later, the classroom was empty except for ChiChi, Star, and the young royal guards. Star started her lecture then, "What were you thinking? Have you forgotten who you are? You are the royal guard. The most honored position in the army. Your job is to keep the young royals out of trouble. But Pan! You are the one who got everyone of these peoples in trouble. You even got the heir to the throne in detention! Trunks will get his own lecture from Vegeta. Zerga and Kalli! I cannot believe you two were involved in this! You are testing for the Elite position in one week. And this is how you impress me? I never want to see this happen again. The next time this happens, I will see you one at a time in the sparring ring. Dismissed, all of you. Now go do your job and find your royal and keep them out of trouble.  
  
Pan was walking with Goten, Zerga, and Kalli, to the dinning hall to get a quick bite to eat and then find the others. Pan said, "Goten, you are so lucky. Star didn't even glance in your direction." "Yeah, I did get lucky didn't I." Goten said with the goofy smile his father was known for. "But we got in a lot of trouble." Zerga said referring to Kalli. "I'm not going to get even a hair out of line until the testing is over, that's for sure." Kalli said, imagining the look on her Father's face when he heard about it. Well, at least she gets to live at the castle and doesn't have to worry about facing her father at home. They arrive at the dining hall and find Bra there. They start eating together.  
  
Trunks sat on his bed in his room. Kakorott had escorted him there saying that his Father wished to talk to him. There was no doubt in Trunks mind that Star had told him. Vegeta walked into Trunks' room and immediately started his lecture, "Boy, what did you think you were doing? You are the heir to the throne. But your sister seems she is more capable of handling the responsibility. What do you have to say for yourself?" "There was no excuse for the way I acted. It will never happen again." Trunks said with his head bowed, picking his words carefully. "Good, come with me. You need to be present for this meeting. Have on your best armor. We will be speaking with Cooler." Vegeta said with a grave tone in his voice. "Yes, Father." Trunks said, somewhat excited.  
  
Trunks pulled on his white armor with silver out lining and the royal crest on the left side. His gloves and silver tipped boots came next. Followed by the long flowing crimson cape that was not outlined in silver. Silver, white, red, dark blue and black were just about the only colors he wore. He had on his normal dark blue undersuit. Silver was his color. It showed he was a prince. Roke wore silver as well. But he always preferred his black armor instead of his white. The true symbol that Trunks was the heir was the plain silver band that rested around his forehead. His lavender hair fell down over it a little. But it was still very visible. Trunks left his room and headed toward the meeting room.  
  
Trunks entered the room and was shocked. Star, Roka, and Roke all had on their black armor. Star had a silver crown on her head with a dark blue stone that was cut in the form of a star resting on her forehead. Armor lined in gold as well. Roka and Roke had no crown and their armor was lined with silver. Star was the only one of them with a crimson cape flowing behind her.  
  
They were standing side by side. Then Trunks noted that his mother wasn't there. He walked over to his Father, who had a deep gold crown resting around his spiky hair and the same color of gold around his armor and on the tips of his boots. He stood there beside his father and waited to be told something. Then a soldier said, "Incoming message." The screen in the front of the room blinked to life. The person on the screen could see everyone from head to toe. It was then that Trunks noted Kakorott, Goten, Gohan, and Zerga were all standing in the back of the room. All matching their royal minus the color silver or gold.  
  
"Greetings King Vegeta and mighty Princess Star." Star had moved to my father's right hand side. "Greetings Lord Cooler, what is it you need?" Vegeta said with mock politeness. Cooler is not well liked by anyone, especially by Vegeta. "My science department is falling behind. So I was hoping you could spare you head of science for a few months. Nothing to long and I would be willing to pay you greatly for the favor." Cooler said smoothly. "Lord Cooler, are you aware that the head of science is my mate, Queen Bulma?" Vegeta said, barely containing his anger at such a request. "Well then, what about your second in command in the science wing?" Cooler said without pausing. "Are you aware that the second is my daughter, Princess Bra?" Vegeta said with his voice laced with impatience and anger. "King Vegeta, no harm would befall either of them while they are within my care. I have heard that the Princess Bra is very smart. A child prodigy, I believe she was called. And she is a very strong fighter. I will pay you very generously for the favor, at least let her make the choice." Cooler said this as if he was positive Bra would agree. "I am the King, but I am also her Father. And as both King and Parent, my answer stands at no." Vegeta said with controlled anger. All politeness gone from his voice. "You will be sorry you made such a poor decision." Cooler said and the screen died as they lost the signal from Cooler.  
  
"Someone get the royal council in the meeting room. I need them there in no later than ten minutes. Someone go!" King Vegeta shouted. "Oh, and no one tell Bulma or Bra of this." Vegeta said staring at Trunks.  
  
"Trunks you are dismissed. Go to Septa for your training." Vegeta said in a calm voice that scarred Trunks. "Yes, sir." And Trunks walked off to change.  
  
King Cooler paced the bridge in his ship, making everyone uncomfortable and jumpy. Gazer, Cooler's next in command entered the bridge and kneeled in front of Cooler. "You summoned me my Lord?" Gazer asked with just the smallest bit of fear. Gazer is half saiyan, and Cooler will not seriously hurt his most prized possession. Gazer's life belongs to Cooler. Although the rest of the saiyan race doesn't know that, they all think him a traitor. But the metal collar around Gazer's neck will tell you otherwise. The collar can restrict, or bind, Gazer's energy so that even a child could beat him up without breaking a sweat. And the collar also makes it where Cooler can turn Gazer's own energy against him. A rather shocking experience. Gazer then thought back to how this all began. He was not very well liked by the saiyan race to begin with. (Bulma is a full-blooded saiyan as well as, Bra, Trunks, ChiChi, Goten, Pan, Videl, and Gohan.) Gazer was the only 'half-breed' on Planet Vegeta. So he made sure he was always off planet. And then he got overpowered on a purging mission. His enemies left him to die on the hot sand. Cooler's ship landed not long after and found him. They recognized who he was and collared him before he woke up. And to top it all off, Cooler announced to King Vegeta that he had gone over to his side and turned traitor. King Vegeta knew how much he was disliked because of his blood and excepted the lie as truth.  
  
And then a sudden jolt of pain brought Gazer's attention back to 'Lord Cooler'. "Pay attention when I talk to you!" Cooler yelled at Gazer, the volume of Cooler's voice hurting Gazer's sensitive saiyan ears. "Sorry my Lord." Gazer said 'Lord' like it was an insult. Another very painful shock came from his collar. "Now, I called you here because Vegeta is being more stubborn than I thought he would be. He refuses to give up the woman or his brat of a daughter." The rest of the sentence faded away to Gazer as he remembered Bra. The beautiful princess. He missed being able to see her. While he was in the palace getting a mission, he would always walk by the Lab for a glimpse of her. And then, yet another very painful shock went through his collar. So much pain that Gazer had to but both hands on the floor to steady his kneeling position. He then got himself up to his feet, and then brushed a few hairs of his shoulder length, spiky, jet-black hair behind his ears. Gazer couldn't help but think to himself, "Even if I get the collar off and manage to escape, I still have no where else to go." "We need those advances in our science department. And we also need something to hold onto to make sure Vegeta stays smart with his decisions. I want to have the saiyan race under my control." Cooler was saying, but at the end of 'saiyan race under my control', he notices Gazer cringe. "Oh no, my pet, you are special. No other monkey will get your place. The collar will stay on even if the saiyans give the empire over to me." Cooler said in a mockingly reassuring way. "But," Cooler continued, "I will get those saiyans!"  
  
Bulma was working in the Lab when she started noticing that everyone was acting more tense than normal. She had a feeling it had something to do with the earlier meeting with Cooler. Bulma had wanted to go, but work had held her back. Bra as well didn't get to go because of work. Even though Bra was only sixteen, she was already the smartest scientist on the planet besides of Bulma. Bra really was a prodigy. Bulma looked over to Bra, she had everything under control. The suspense got to be to much for Bulma and she decided to go talk to Vegeta, her mate.  
  
Bulma went to the throne room first, it was empty. Next Bulma tried the meeting room, only to have two elite guards apologize and block her entry into the room. "I demand as Queen of the Saiyan Empire you let me in there IMMEDIATELY!" Bulma shouted at the guards. "I'm terribly sorry, my Queen, but I cannot allow you entry to this room." The guard said politely, but sternly. "You will not permit anyone to enter this room?" Bulma asked. "No, my Queen." The guard replied with a smirk. "No, you will not let anyone enter. Or, no, these aren't your orders." Bulma asked irritated. "No, those are not my orders, my Queen." The guard said amused. "Then what are your orders, kind guard?" Bulma asked in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "My orders are not to let you in my Queen." The guard said smugly. Bulma was so mad that she stormed off.  
  
But about halfway down the hall she remembered something. She can talk telepathically with her mate. And Vegeta was her mate! So Bulma concentrated, "Vegeta, I need to speak with you." Bulma said mentally in a calm voice. "Not now woman. I'm busy." Vegeta replied back. "Vegeta! The guards won't let me in to see you. Why is that?" Bulma yelled inside his head. "Because I'm really busy and don't need to be interrupted." Vegeta said in an annoyed voice. "What's going on Vegeta? Everyone in the castle is acting tenser than usual, not to mention jumpy around me. As the Queen and you mate I demand you fill me in!" Bulma said, this whole ordeal was very frustrating to her. "I'm sorry." Vegeta barely whispered in her head. "You are my beloved mate and my Queen, and for those reasons I do not tell you what's happening. Because I would never want to hurt you or see you hurt. Now," he said in a more commanding tone, "let the subject drop. I will rethink the situation, and if I feel it safe, tell you what Cooler is up to." "I trust you Vegeta, if you think your decision is wise. But I will see you tonight."  
  
Gazer paced in his room. Cooler wanted him to be the one to capture Princess Bra. Cooler had decided that Bra would be the easiest to get. Vegeta would be heavily guarding Bulma. Vegeta still thinks that Cooler mainly wants them for science. So naturally he would go for the best. But, Gazer didn't want to kidnap Bra. He didn't want to set one foot on the planet either. What he wanted was the collar off and him in a spacepod headed to the other side of the universe. But, he still couldn't get the collar off, and he was being forced into getting Bra. So, back to work on getting the beautiful princess without getting caught.  
  
Verona was doing her math homework outside in one of the highest trees inside the palace walls. She had managed to get away from Kalli to come here, her power level kept low at all times. Sometimes a princess just needs some time alone. Kalli is her best friend, but it is possible to have to much of a good thing. And it seems as if her mom, Star, only has time for Roke. Him being her heir. If Trunks died, then Roke would get to be king. But that isn't likely to happen. Trunks has already gone super saiyan. Speaking of which, so has Gohan, Goten, Roke, Pan, and Bra. Verona is the youngest, but still. It seems something is wrong. Verona practically trains all night and all day with no luck. "Is that why my mom seems to be avoiding me?" And Verona's thoughts went back to math after that unpleasant observation.  
  
Gazer walked to Cooler's study, knocked, and then entered. "Lord Cooler, I have an idea. I have been checking this past week (one week has passed since their meeting) how strongly Vegeta has been guarding the woman and princess. Well, he cares for them more than we originally thought and has tripled the normal guard around them at all times. The only royalty that isn't being exceptionally guarded is Princess Verona. The Princess Verona is Star's youngest child, not suspected to rule or lead anything. She has been training diligently, but is the only royal who isn't super saiyan. She is loved by all, and is her uncle's, the King's, favorite fighter of the bunch. There have been known to be fights between Bra and Verona over the way Vegeta treats her, like a daughter. And as Star's youngest, the effect will be even greater than if Bra was taken. And with the guard around her so low, I could snatch her easily." Gazer finished, a bit nervous because he expressed an idea of his own. Which Cooler doesn't like. But, Gazer was soon shocked. "I am very impressed and pleased with the effort you have shown in this mission. I almost feel like giving you a reward, my pet. But it will have to wait until tomorrow." Cooler trailed off. "Why my Lord? What happens tomorrow?" Gazer asked. "Tonight you get Verona, after you have her, I will determine what your reward will be."  
  
Verona sat at dinner. Her Father, Roka, sat across from her. Vegeta sat at the head of the table. Everyone always sits in the same seats. Vegeta at the head of the table, Bulma on his right side, Star on his left, Roka by Star, Roke by Roka, Bra by Verona, and Trunks at the end of the table directly across from Vegeta. The table isn't that long and Vegeta can talk to Trunks easily without having to raise his voice.  
  
Everyone had finished their desert and was now just talking. "Mother, what time is the Elite Testing tomorrow?" Roke asked Star. "Sunrise is when it begins. You will be there Veroke. And you as well, Verona." Star said sternly, knowing that Roke would much rather be at the 'cool' teenspots in the city all night and sleep in. Roke isn't even allowed in the city without permission, but he always finds a way to sneak out.  
  
"It's getting late. Everyone get some sleep. I fear that Cooler is becoming restless with impatience." When Vegeta stood up, everyone else stood up in their spots until he had left the table. Then everyone else filed out of the beautiful dining room.  
  
Verona walked to her room and was about to start undressing when something or someone hit her and knocked her out. Somewhere in the back of her head she heard Vegeta's voice say, what it has said a million or more times before, "One second off guard is all it takes and you're in a situation you can't fight yourself out of." He had said that when he got her into a lock from behind that she couldn't get out of. Then all thoughts were lost and the blackness of unconsciousness took her.  
  
When Verona woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she was chained to a wall. Her hands were hanging limp above her head and her feet were shackled to the ground a little bit farther than shoulder length apart. And as she tilted her head up, she realized there was something around her neck. Verona mentally cursed for missing the obvious and yanked at the chains with all of her might. But the didn't break. Verona tried to power up, to blast her energy all around her, but she got a strong jolt of pain from the metal around her neck. That is when she noticed the two forms in the shadows. She heard one of them softly laughing. The one that was laughing stepped into the dim light. Cooler. Verona scowled, she didn't like being anywhere near this creep, and now she was chained to one of his walls powerless. The thought that immediately crept to her mind was, "This isn't good."  
  
"So, I see you have already tested your collar. I think the words Gazer used when he first had his on was, 'a shocking experience'. Isn't that right my pet? Oh, step out here so the Princess can see her captor. Now!" Verona heard a sigh and then stared at the handsome man before her. It had been four years since Verona had seen her childhood crush. Four years ago he was an eighteen year old boy. Now, with all the pain and sorrow in his eyes he is a twenty-two year old man. Gazer always had eyes for Bra and never said so much as a 'hello' to Verona. But Vegeta said that he was a traitor, then why was he forced to be here? Traitors would want to stay, but never the less, if Vegeta said he is a traitor, then that is what he is.  
  
Gazer stepped right behind Cooler. "Gazer, you traitor!" Verona yelled and spit in his direction. "Now, that wasn't very Princess-like." Gazer said and stepped up to her and slapped her hard enough to snap her head to one side. "Behave yourself." Gazer said and stepped behind Cooler again. "Bastard!" Verona said defiantly.  
  
"Well, Gazer. I believe I have found your reward. You can keep her. And do try to tame that spirit of hers. Keep her in your room, she is not to be freely walking the halls. You may take her there whenever you wish, I already have enough on tape. Oh, yes, Verona. I was taping this to show your uncle the King." With that thought Cooler left in her mind, he left.  
  
Gazer walked over to Verona. "I'm sorry about hitting you. But I had to put on a good show infront of Cooler. He had promised me an award, and I wanted to make sure that award was you. I will tell you the rest once we get to my room." Gazer reached up to touch the cheek he had hit and nearly had his hand bitten off by a very pissed off Verona. Gazer decided to ignore that, and unchained her. She immediately fell to the ground. But she stood up, got her balance, and then dropped into a fighting stance. "Princess don't make me break that wild spirit of yours. I don't have the power to get that collar off, but I do have the power to shock you. So either behave and follow me, or suffer the consequences." Gazer said rather sternly. "Fuck you." Verona said, more pissed off than ever. "Fine have it your way, I didn't plan on it, but that is what Cooler gave you to me for." And with that said, Gazer claimed her mouth in a bruising kiss and held her against him, forcing access into her mouth. Verona resisted the entire time. But, she was to week with the collar on and in his muscular arms. One tear fell down Verona's eye. Gazer broke the bruising kiss and traced the tear with one of his thumbs, still holding her against his body tightly. "Watch your language, or you just might get what you ask for. Now, are you going to come, or do I have to carry you?" Verona stood there in silence. Then she powered up, or attempted to. She kept calling on the energy, ignoring the painful shocks. Then she passed out. The pain had become too much for her body to handle. Gazer stood there in shock. Then picked her up and carried her to his room.  
  
Before she could wake up, he attached one of her ankles to a long chain attached to one of the bed's post about six inches about the floor. He laid her on the bed and reprogrammed her collar to only give shocks strong enough to hurt, but not enough to knock her out. Shortly after he finished she woke up. Verona immediately thought the worse. She was sprawled out on Gazer's bed, with him leaning over her. She thought he was going to rape her. "Get off me you raping son of a bitch!" Verona yelled at him. "Do you know what?" Gazer asked with a frown. "What?" Verona spit out. "I'm getting tired of your foul mouth. So either shut it or I will gag you." Gazer says sternly. Verona shuts her mouth and leaves it that way.  
  
"Good, now that's much better. And just for your information, I wasn't going to rape you. But if you keep saying that I did or will, my opinion will change and I will rape you. The rules are like this, you be a good little princess for a while and stay put in here, and I won't do anything to hurt you. But, if you get out of control, I will be forced to take control and punish you. And trust me, you don't want that." Gazer then sits up from the position he was in from fixing the collar. "Oh, and don't try to get the collar off, because if tampered with, it will self-destruct and take your head with it. I must leave for a while; I'll be back in about an hour. Behave." With the final warning said, Gazer left the room. Finally he can start making plans for escape. And plans to get back on the good side of the King and the stern princess Star.  
  
Verona sat up on the bed and got off. She took one step toward the mirror and then looked down. A chain attached to her ankle was going to prevent her from reaching it. Well, she decided to see just how far she could get out without it becoming too uncomfortable. She stopped about five feet infront of the dresser; the chain was pulled tight. She could see in the mirror hanging above the dresser, Verona's hair framed her face, resting just below her shoulders. It didn't look the mess it was. It would take her forever to brush out. The silver collar around her neck was just that. A silver piece of metal encircling her neck. Verona could see nothing special about it. She had no idea how to operate the collar. Although she had a feeling that Bra would be able to get it off in no time. But, Bra didn't get herself caught. She did. "Oh, my Mom and Dad are going to be mad!" She couldn't help but think out loud.  
  
Sunrise came, and Star was pacing the outside training arena. Roke had showed up without a second to spare, and now they were ten minutes late to start because Verona was late. Zerga and Kalli stood there in their best armor. If they passed the test, they would be given new armor with the Elite symbol on it. Kalli was beginning to worry. Verona was never late like this. Something is wrong, and Kalli isn't there to protect her royal charge. Star said, "That' it! She is grounded until further notice. We will not test today because it goes against tradition. And I don't break tradition. Kalli, go check Verona's room. Zerga and Roke, go into the city and see if you can find her."  
  
Verona got tired of walking in circles and laid on the bed. Just a matter of minutes later she was asleep. She had had a very stressful night.  
  
Gazer walked back into his room and starred for a moment at the sleeping beauty on his bed. The steady rise and fall of her chest, her black hair scattered everywhere, everything about her screamed royal beauty. It almost made his last few weeks, hopefully, livable. It will take all of his self control to keep his promise of not to touch her. It had been a long day and night for Gazer as well. He took off his armor and his shirt; he had been training since he left her. The cool air felt good on his chest. He didn't want to wake her, so he went and took a long shower to relax his sore muscles. After he had gotten out of the shower, he realized what he had forgotten. A change of clothes. He tied the big white towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom.  
  
Verona was sitting up on the bed. She blushed when he walked in, water still glistening off of his well-built muscular chest. His black hair still wet hanging about three inches above his shoulders. Gazer then realizes he is getting everything wet and powers up to dry himself off. He powers down to his normal level and his hair falls down, completely dry. "How did you do that with the collar on?" Verona asked, still half-asleep and staring at his chest. My collar is controlled by Cooler. He doesn't care if I use my energy at this moment, so the collar doesn't stop me. But, if I ran away from here, I would be powerless. And then severely punished." Gazer trailed off, while one hand unconsciously traced a long scar across his chest. Verona guessed he had tried to run away and gotten it in the process.  
  
"I want a shower." Verona said in a very commanding voice. "And I want to get dressed, but we can't all have what we want at once. I am going to get dressed." And Gazer grabbed a pile of clothes on the dresser and went to the bathroom to change.  
  
Gazer walked back out with a pair of sweat pants on and no shirt. "Now, then. About that shower. Pull your legs up on the bed." Verona did so without hesitation. She knew he was going to take the chain off. But what he did surprised her. He somehow unhooked the chain, but the metal hook was left on her ankle. She gave Gazer an odd look, he said, "It's easier this way. You're going to be chained up here again soon anyway." Gazer then led the way to the shower. Once he got there he explained, "The towels are hanging on the rack, soap is in the tub, and I will leave some clothes on the counter here once you get in and I here the shower running. I'll have to go find something suitable for you." Gazer then left Verona.  
  
Verona sighed and undressed. She got into the tub and started the shower as hot as she could stand. Gazer had her totally confused. One minute he acted like he felt sorry for her and that he didn't want to take her. But then he treats her like the common slave, chaining her up like the average bed slave or 'pet' ad they tend to be called. Well, one thing is for sure, she would self-destruct and take him with her if he even attempted that!  
  
She realized a little while later that she had been in the shower for a very long time and decided to get out before he came looking for her. So, she got out and dried off. Sitting on the counter, by the sink, was a plain white dress that had an almost indecently low v-neck and fell about four or five inches above her knee. It was also sleeveless she noticed. There was no bra there either, she realized just a second later. Verona had on her armor, spandex shorts, and a tank top when she got caught. The armor covered everything up, so she hadn't needed a bra then. So, she decided to put the dress on and see how it looked.  
  
Once the dress was on, she looked like the common bed slave. The dress was anything but modest. And there were slits up the side all the way to her hip. One more thing she noticed was that the collar stood out with the dress on. The collar would be visible to anyone that saw her at all times.  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock! Interrupted her examination of the dress. The door was then opened and Gazer stepped in. "My, you sure do look different." Gazer said and made a low whistle. Verona didn't blush though. Instead she said, "I need a bra and some shoes." "You will get neither. Slaves wear only what they have been given. And this is all that I'm giving you. Now, come out of here. It is too steamy." They both walked back into the bedroom. Verona was about to explode with anger, but somehow, she managed to keep her temper under control. Verona then realized something else was missing. She had on no undergarments at all! Verona did then blush. And the blush got a deeper shade of red when Gazer told her to prop her foot up on the bed. While she was still standing. Her only answer was, "No." She said very defiantly. "Oh, come on now. Just put your foot on the be before I do it for you." Gazer said a bit more sternly. "No." Verona said again. "Fine. Have it your way." Gazer said almost sadly. Then a shot of pain went rippling through her body. Verona fell down so that she was resting on her knees. "Now will you put your leg up?" Gazer asked in a very serious voice. "No." Verona said yet again. "Fine, but I will win this battle." Gazer said as he walked over to her and picked her up. She was still shaking in the pain the collar was inflicting on her body. Gazer sat her on the bed and pulled her leg into his lag. Verona blushed again. Because she was sitting on the bed, in the splits, showing everything a girl has to her captor. The chain was then put back into place.  
  
"Don't worry about me seeing you, and the dress is a must. Cooler is keeping an eye on how I'm handling you. So, please try and understand." Gazer said and then left the room.  
  
A few minutes later, Gazer came back in with a simple supper: bread, cheese, and water. Definitely not what Verona's used to eating. Gazer then explained, "The collar will make you sick if you eat anything heavy during the first few weeks of your collar being on." "I'm not hungry." Verona said, not wanting to give into Gazer without a fight. "Did I ask if you were hungry? You will eat because I'm telling you to. Gazer said getting frustrated with her. "No, I will not." Verona said. "You will." Gazer said and walked over to her, food in hand. She sat on the bed with her mouth tightly closed. Gazer smirked and pinched her nose and left his hand there, blocking her air supply. If she wanted air, then she would be forced to open her mouth. About thirty seconds later Verona opened her mouth and Gazer quickly popped in a piece of bread. Verona attempted to spit the bread back out again, but Gazer was a step ahead of her and had his hand clamped over her mouth. Verona knew where this was going and chewed the bread up, but didn't swallow. She knew she was fixing to feel a lot of pain, but that is exactly what her Mother taught her handle. Pain. She could normally take physical torture (normally in the form of a very intense battle) for several hours. But that was with her energy. Now she suspected she could take these shocks for maybe an hour more if they stayed this strong.  
  
When Gazer saw that she had chewed the bread up, he had expected her to swallow it. So, when he took his hand from her mouth to put another piece in, she spit the chewed up bread right out onto his face!  
  
To say that Gazer was pissed off would be an understatement. He was absolutely furious! His hand came down so hard that she went flying off of the bed and dented the wall on the other side of the room, about ten feet away.  
  
Gazer wiped the goop off of his face and went to her and picked her up. She pounded on his muscular chest the entire way back to the bed. Once at the bed though, he picked up the loaf of bread and unchained her ankle. Verona's head was still spinning, so after he raised his hand to hit her again, she stopped any and all struggling she was doing.  
  
After her ankle was undone, he carried her to a nearby wall where a tapestry was hanging. He pulled hard on the tapestry and it came tumbling down to the floor.  
  
On the wall, where the tapestry was hanging, were five metal rings. Two at the floor, one a bit farther up, and two more about five and a half feet about the first two. Gazer pulled her over to the wall and put her back against it. As soon as her back touched the wall, the pain started.  
  
While Verona was distracted by the collar, Gazer put three more cuffs on her, on her wrists, and one on her other ankle. Once they were in place he added chains connecting the cuffs tightly to the rings in the wall. Her collar was then attached to the fifth and final ring. And as soon as her lock clicked, that held her collar to the ring, the pain stopped as if it was never there.  
  
Verona then realized that she couldn't move any limb on her body more than a few centimeters. She was standing there. Chained to a wall, at his mercy again. She mentally cursed him and everyone on the ship.  
  
"Now, do you see what you forced me to do? I had to go and harm that beautiful face of yours. So you didn't want to eat?" He traced the bread under her nose and over her lips. And then he set the bread down, just a few feet from her feet. "Well, now you won't eat. Not until you beg for it." And after that was said, he walked over to a comfy chair, sat down, and ate the cheese he had brought for her and started reading a book.  
  
About two hours later, Verona's stomach was starting to growl and the bread started to smell really good. Her saiyan sense of smell could even pick up the smell of cheese on Gazer's hands. She had long lost the feeling in her hands that were chained high above her head, and was supporting her weight on them. She was just too tired to hold herself up any longer.  
  
There was a fine line of blood that just started running down her wrist from where the cuff cut into her. When the blood started traveling down her arm, Gazer looked up, he smelled the blood.  
  
Gazer stood up and put the bookmark in his book and set it down. Gazer then walked over to the hurting princess. When Gazer got over to her he smirked. "Do you have anything to say? You could end this now." Verona shook her head no. Gazer's smirk widened. He was planning on making her as uncomfortable as possible. He looked down at the blood, then at her half- lidded eyes, then back at the blood. He leaned over and slowly traced his tongue up the line of blood. And then he traced his tongue over her lips with the blood still on it. Verona's mouth and throat were so dry that she stuck out her tongue to meet the wetness on her lips. But Gazer's tongue was still there. Verona went to bite his tongue, but Gazer pulled away and laughed. "So, your bark is as big as your bite!" Gazer laughed at the familiar saying used on Planet Vegeta. Mainly used when saiyans boasted they could do something that no one else thought they could do.  
  
Gazer again traced his tongue up the line of blood. And again put his tongue to Verona's lips. This time though, he didn't touch her lips, but stayed about an inch away. Just close enough to tease her. Verona's mouth was so dry. She wanted his tongue, needed it! She leaned forward as far as the collar would allow and kissed him. She pulled back immediately. Realizing what she was doing, she turned her head to the side. Only to have him turn it back straight and hold it there. "I'm thirsty, please." Verona whispered. No longer caring about pride. She blew all hopes of keeping her pride when she gave in and kissed him.  
  
Gazer backed away from her, sad that he had to break her spirit. But he had to, his plan would fail otherwise. He picked up the bread and walked off. One tear fell down Verona's face, she would shed no more than that.  
  
Gazer walked back into his bedroom about five minutes later. He was carrying a new piece of bread and some more cheese. Verona also noticed a cup of water in his hands. Gazer walked over to her and held the water to her lips. Verona drank deeply, but he pulled it away before she could drink half of it. Without saying a word, he put a piece of bread in her mouth and left his hand over her mouth. Verona chewed the bread up. Once Verona was through chewing though, Gazer grabbed her nose and said, "Swallow." Verona swallowed without hesitation. "Good, you are finally learning. The lesson of the night was, I will always win these games." Gazer said and placed another piece of bread in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed without him forcing her to. She continued eating in silence until everything was gone. Once the food was eaten, Gazer placed the cup of water back onto her lips. Verona was still thirsty, and drunk all the water in the glass without much effort.  
  
Gazer then unchained her. She fell forward into his arms and he caught her. He picked her up and she snuggled into his warm, firm, chest. He carried her to the bed, laid her there, and then told her to sit still. She actually did sit still, which surprised him, while he took one of the cuffs off of her ankles. He then left her lying there and got an old towel, warm water, bandages, and some special cream to make the cuts heal faster.  
  
He then carefully undid the cuff on her left wrist. The cut was only bleeding slightly, her right wrist was the one bleeding the most and was the one he licked. He then took off the cuff on her right wrist. It was worse than he at first thought it was. Apparently she had most of her weight resting on this wrist.  
  
He wetted the towel and started dabbing at her wrist. Verona, meanwhile, came back to being her normal self. And, as soon as the towel hit her sore wrist, she jerked it back, holding it protectively against her chest. Her hand was over the major cut across her wrist, so she didn't get dirty. "I know it hurts, but I need to clean them out. Now, let go." Gazer said, somewhat apologetically. "No." Verona said. "Oh, come on now! I'm trying to help you here. Your wrists are going to get infected." Gazer said logically. "No." "Fine, I'll take it by force, or maybe I'll." The intense pain of the collar returned, but it only lasted for about five seconds, yet seemed like an eternity. As soon as the pain let off, Verona released her wrist and let him see it. In a few minutes, both of her wrists were bandaged and the chain attached to her ankle. Verona got off of the bed and paced out as far as the chain would let her. She stood there, waiting for him to do something. Gazer walked over to the chair he was sitting at before and started his book again.  
  
Verona sighed and walked to the bedpost she was linked to. She would have to pick the whole bed up to get herself free. She sighed and sat down, leaning against the post. She starred at Gazer, while he was reading her looked so peaceful. She scowled, she kissed him once, she will not think about him like this now. "I'm not that bad of a sight an I?" Gazer asked innocently. Verona realized she was starring at him intently while she scowled. She looked at him in his eyes and said sarcastically, "Do you really want me to answer that?"  
  
"No, I guess not. Well it's late. I better be getting to bed, unlike you I have work to do tomorrow." Gazer shut his book and walked over to the bed. He then pulled down the covers and slipped into the bed. "Well, are you going to get in or not?" Gazer asked innocently. "Not." Verona spit out. "Fine. Suit yourself, but I will warn you, the floor gets offaly cold at night. And with you wearing just that, you will be frozen solid by morning. My bed on the other hand is warm, comfortable, and." He trailed off. A few seconds later he said, barely a whisper, "safe."  
  
A few minutes later, Gazer has gone back to being his normal self and says, "You have about five seconds until the lights go out. Decide where you are going to sleep." A few seconds later, the lights went out. Verona curled up in a ball at the end of the bed. Somehow, Verona knew it would be a long night.  
  
In the morning, when Gazer woke up, it was an "awe." moment. Verona had curled herself up into a tight ball against the foot of the bed. Gazer was tempted to pick her up and place her under the covers, but she had to learn to trust him herself. She also had to learn to follow his orders without question or hesitation. She must do this, or the both of them would never escape.  
  
Gazer walked onto the bridge, temporarily ignoring his growling stomach. He bowed before Cooler and waited for further instructions. "So, did you have a nice night, my Pet?" Cooler asked casually. "Yes, I enjoyed it a lot. Thank you my Lord." Gazer said, for once meaning what he was saying. "Well, the Saiyans have noticed that their beloved Princess is missing. Yet, I haven't told them she is here. I will wait for the monkey King to come to us. How about that?" "I think that it will thoroughly piss him off, and Princess Star will come blasting in here at full power and cause a whole hell of trouble." Gazer didn't get to finish anything else because he was rolling in pain form the collar.  
  
"Did I want your negative opinion? NO! But I think I will send a message to them anyway. Go organize the training of the elites in the training room. Darte is leading them right now, you take over. I want the job done right." Cooler said and then smirked at how fast Gazer left.  
  
Vegeta paced in the throne room. Star was going to blow everything up if she didn't get answers soon. Vegeta was also worried about his young niece. While Vegeta was deep in thought a soldier ran in and said, "King Vegeta! Sorry, but an important message has come from Cooler concerning Princess Verona!" The soldier had quickly yelled out. "What?!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs, he then dashed to the screen to replay the message. "King Vegeta and Princess Star, I believe I have something you both want." Cooler kept talking, but now what was on the screen was Verona, chained up to a wall, collared. "You have showed me that you are incapable of making wise decisions, so I will be keeping her here until you prove to me that you have gotten wiser. So,." Cooler's voice trails off as Verona wakes up. Almost immediately later she looks as if pain flows through her. Then Cooler talks to her and Gazer walks into the picture. Damn that traitor! Vegeta couldn't help but think. Verona smarts off and Gazer hits her, he is so dead! Star walks into the room right when Gazer hits her and blasted the screen in a golden rage, super saiyan. "Calm down." Vegeta says calmly. "NO! They are so DEAD!" "STAR CALM DOWN NOW!" Vegeta yells at her. 


	3. Chapter 2

Verona woke up with a start; she was freezing cold! Without a second thought, she jumped into Gazer's unmade bed. She could immediately smell his scent there. Somehow, she felt comforted knowing that he was there. Once she was curled up tight in the covers, she drifted back to sleep.  
  
About an hour later, Verona's growling stomach woke her. She got up, and was heading for the kitchen, when her chain caught. This time though, she had made it all the way to the door. She remembered that she couldn't go this far earlier. "He must have given me a longer chain incase I had to use the restroom." She said out loud to herself. She paced around for a few minutes, then looked at herself in the mirror. She saw nothing out of the ordinary, and got back in the bed. She then tried to call upon enough energy to float; a sharp shock ended that attempt. With her energy spent, she fell asleep.  
  
Gazer finished in the training room and headed back to check on the Princess. Once he was there, he smiled. He had felt her try to power up earlier, why? Now, however, she was asleep.in his bed. "She learns." He whispered. Verona snapped awake, not in a heavy sleep. "I'm hungry, where have you been?" She said with an unmistakable royal air about herself.  
  
"What is the magic word?" Gazer teased. "Give me food NOW and answer the question!" "Sorry, you are apparently not hungry enough yet." He then did exactly what Verona knew he was going to do, he walked over and sat in his chair. "Now what?" She asked, already bored. "Now we wait." Gazer thought to himself. "What? Are you giving me the silent treatment now?" He sat there silent.  
  
Verona saw where this was going and got off the bed. She then walked into the bathroom and closed the door. And to Gazer's shock, she then started to take a shower. About twenty minutes later, she walked back out. Again to Gazer's shock, she had his brush! Gazer sat there and watched as she brushed her wet hair out, on his bed, nude.  
  
Verona felt she truly had nothing left to hide. She also knew she was getting the bed wet, but she didn't care. Once most of the tangles were out, she walked to the mirror and parted her hair. Then brushed it out again. She then walked back into the bathroom and put on the dress she was wearing before. And again to Gazer's amazement, she walked over to him, grabbed his book, and sat down on the bed.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" He asked, but there was a very clear tremble in his voice. His rational mind took over and stated, "She is seducing me for food!" "I have already read this one, there is a sad ending." Verona says as if nothing has happened. She then flipped open to a page, around the 200s and started laughing. "What is so funny?" He asked, clearly getting annoyed. "Nothing, you aren't there yet, I wouldn't want to ruin it for you." To Gazer's horror, she pulled something he would! She got off the bed, sat down in her normal spot where her chain is connected to the bed, and started reading the book, completely ignoring him!  
  
"Bring the book back." "No." She said it absent mindedly, not really paying attention to him. Her entire focus was on the book. "Now." Gazer's temper was starting to flare. Silence was all that was heard.  
  
"Enough!" He walked over to her and snatched the book out of her hands. He took it out of the room in a fury and returned with another chain. This one, to Verona's horror, had a hook on the end and a leather handle on the other, a leash.  
  
Gazer had had enough of this particular game and used his speed advantage and clipped the leash on her collar before she could even blink. Without much though, the chain was undone from her ankle and she was being led down a hall. Verona was to busy looking around to say anything.  
  
Gazer lead her over to a table, but when she tried to sit down, the chair was pulled from underneath her and she found herself on the floor, her butt sore. "What did you do that for?!" She yelled, he ignored. Gazer then sat down in the seat she had attempted to sit in. "I am the Master in this relationship, you are the slave. You would do best to remember that. Now here are the rules," as he spoke he chained her collar in a way so that she could barely move her head, she had to kneel back and sit on her legs to keep from choking. She realized then what was happening, she was in perfect position to beg for food, she could easily lower her head on Gazer's lap or brush her head against it. He had tied her hands behind her after he chained her collar down. "When I eat, you are to be kneeling here. There are rather large chances that I will be invited to a dinner with Cooler, and you will be expected to be there. This is how it works. As you will notice, there is only one plate of food infront of me. You are hungry, as you have already said. It is not uncommon for slaves to beg for food during a dinner. Too much begging, however, will result in punishment. No worries, a warning always comes before punishment. As you can see, the position you are in is perfect for begging, but only short termed. If you stay with your head rested in my lap, you will slowly choke yourself. The collar is chained in a way so that you can barely reach; you will become relaxed and forget about it. Once you do, you start to realize it is hard to breathe. Try to avoid that, it isn't pleasant, especially not if you make a scene. Then you will be punished. Warning has already come in that regard. Now, I am going to start eating and you can feel free to get used to the new arrangement."  
  
Gazer started eating, Verona couldn't see what though. Her stomach was starting to bother her, so she gave in and rubbed her head against his leg, very much like a cat would. No food followed. "Why." Her sentence was cut short when her mouth was popped, neatly and silently. "Next rule, NEVER speak out-loud. Later, if you have been good, I might relax the collar enough for a mental conversation, but not until you have mastered this without it. Now, keep in mind that I will probably be in a conversation and will think you are only trying to get comfortable. Do something to get my attention quietly."  
  
Their lunch resumed, this time Verona put her head in his lap. Nothing happened, so she wriggled around a bit. Still nothing, an idea came next though. She started to purr. Gazer immediately felt her quiet purring; the vibrations immediately had their desired affect. He had no choice but to hand her down a strawberry. He was still trying not to upset her stomach.  
  
Verona smiled and grabbed the sliver of strawberry by her teeth and ate it. Her stomach now growled with new life. She started her purring act again, this time moving her head a little as well. Another piece of fruit was handed down, this time with a verbal warning. "If you don't stop trying to seduce me, I am going to take you right here on the table. Rape or not, it will happen if you don't back off." Verona moved her head off from his lap and started rubbing insistently on his leg. Now, it was her who was getting frustrated. Gazer saw her intentions and gave down another piece of fruit. This time when she finished it, another piece was infront of her. So this pattern continued. Gazer even got up and searched in the kitchen for something else to eat. To him it seamed she had an unending appetite.  
  
When he got back, she immediately placed her head on his lap and waited. When nothing came, she purred for about twenty seconds and waited. Food was the reward given for her efforts; Verona now had the begging system down.  
  
About ten minutes later, Gazer unchained her and hooked the leash on once again. As was the established routine, he led her back to his room and hooked the shorter chain on her ankle and released her. She sat on the floor in her usual spot and closed her eyes. Gazer left. He had work to do.  
  
Once he had left the room, Verona opened her eyes and said absent mindedly, "This day wasn't so bad after all."  
  
*Yes, this chapter is long over due! I got sidetracked with my other story called, "Captured". It has gotten pretty popular at my school, so I have been spending most of my time on it. But, if people start reviewing this, I might feel that people are still reading it and update a LOT sooner than what I have planned. Well, I hope everyone had happy holidays and a happy New Year! *Star* 


End file.
